A Cabenson Kissmas Party
by TKR.87
Summary: One-Shot. It's the annual Christmas Party, a kiss under the mistletoe leads to some restroom fun. Femslash, therefore rating M. Some funny and cute moments too.


**We had a Christmas Party at work today (I work in a pre-school), and it was a complete shambles due to last minute entertainment being totally not suitable for 3-4 year olds, the fuse blowing, so we had no electricity for nearly an hour. I guess it serves us right for having the parties on Friday 13th. So, I decided to write a lovley one shot about the SVU Christmas Party...to cheer myself up and get back into the holiday spirit. No more work until January 6th! Woot.**

**This story has no set time revolving around the actual show. Elliot has already gone by this story and Nick and Amanda are an already crucial part of the team. But Alex and Casey are still about, although I don't actual state whether they work together or as ADA's or whatever, but there is no Barba so they probably do. Or at least Casey does...I guess. **

**Casey is very happy go lucky, and fun in this story. More like Diane Neal than Casey but for the purpose of this one shot, we'll run with it. **

**A Cabsenson Kissmas Party**

"This is going to be so much fun!" Casey exclaimed, causing Olivia and Alex to roll their eyes, casting knowing glances to one another.

The red head was a big kid at heart, she was hyper-active at the best of times but now it was approaching Christmas, she was just completely crackers. But Alex and Olivia loved that side of her; they revelled in her joyous spirit, uplifting personality and totally crazy ideas.

It was approaching the evening of the annual Christmas party at SVU, and while neither Alex nor Olivia were really that bothered about, Casey had been excited for days.

"Cheer up you two party poopers" she exclaimed, catching the look between her best friends.

The three women had known each other for a while now, and while Alex and Olivia had begun dating recently, Casey was still a crucial and valued friend to them both. It had been a rocky road for the three of them throughout their lives and it could be said that fate brought them together as a much needed support network.

"I just hate all this festivity" Olivia told her friend for the third time that day "I don't have happy memories of this time of year"

"All the more reason to change that then" Casey said gently "Come on Liv, it'll be a great evening"

Alex wasn't overly keen on Christmas either, she felt that it had lost its spirit and was more about receiving presents that anything else. Not that Alex was particularly religious, but she believed that it was about friends and family and celebrating life, not just that of Jesus and that the whole money aspect had ruined it for her back when she was in WPP.

"You're surrounded by your friends and the people that make you smile Olivia, that's what you should remember" Alex said as she placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I know" Olivia managed a small smile. After all, Alex was right. Alex was always right, and it irritated and made her proud at the same time.

Taking her hand, Alex led Olivia into the bedroom where they had laid out there frocks earlier that evening. Olivia was going simple in a black dress with thin straps and a small slit up the left side. Alex had told Olivia how much she loved her in this particular dress, and Olivia had chosen to wear it on many occasions just for that reason.

Alex had chosen a light blue dress with diamante's lining the straps. It was a figure hugging dress that would show off her slim frame before flaring slightly at the bottom and ending just above the knee, wear her bare legs would be accentuated with silver heels.

Casey was already dressed, and had travelled across town to Olivia's apartment, where Alex had spent most of her time recently. The red head was wearing a black dress, much like Olivia's except that it had short sleeves instead of straps and no slit along the side.

When both Alex and Olivia were dressed, they emerged hand in hand from the bedroom, and a waiting Casey gasped at the sight of the two women before her.

"Oh my god, you both look amazing. I love the colour of that dress Alex"

Alex gave a small smile and politely thanked her friend, before they began a discussion about where Alex had brought it and the whole hurrah of the shopping trip a few weeks previously.

Olivia took this opportunity to make sure she had the gifts she had brought for everyone at the 16th Precinct ready, hoping that she had chosen the right gifts.

"Olivia baby, come here a minute" Alex called from the living room

Olivia smiled at the term of endearment that Alex had taken to using this last week as she headed back to where she had just left the two woman she cared about most in the world.

As she entered the living room, Olivia laughed out loud at the reindeer antlers the red head was now donning, as Alex struggled to keep her composure.

"You're such a big kid Casey" Olivia told her as she managed to stop the laughter "But we wouldn't want you any different"

Casey grinned at her friend "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I don't think I'll ever change"

Alex wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist "This is the best part of Christmas, being with the people that make me laugh more than anything in the world, being with my best friend and my girlfriend"

"I agree" Olivia said as she lifted her head and kissed Alex softly on the lips before whispering "I love you"

Alex took a deep breath and nodded her head "I love you too" she whispered back, her inside's somersaulting at Olivia's first open declaration of love. The brunette had told Alex that she loved her many times previously but never in front of their friends, not even Casey.

"Aww, you two are so perfect together" Casey exclaimed, her hands covering her heart

Olivia picked up a pillow from the couch, before chucking it at her friend "Shut up"

"You are though" Casey said sincerely "You're both so happy, and it makes me happy to see that"

"Thank you Casey" Alex said as she gave the red head a warm hug "Come on, let's get going"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Olivia exclaimed as she picked up the bag of parcels, and her personal black clutch bag.

Alex groaned at her girlfriends words. It seemed that Olivia's mind was on food a lot quite recently, although she never seemed to gain weight. Maybe it had something to do with the extra hours at the gym lately.

* * *

"Liv's here!" an already tipsy John Munch exclaimed as he spotted his colleague and friend enter the squad room "She looks hot"

"Well hands off Munch, she's mine" Alex answered as she entered behind the brunette detective

There was laughter at this reply, as Munch groaned before taking another swig of his pint.

"Merry Christmas Baby Girls" Fin said warmly as she approached the trio "You do look lovely Liv, I must say and these two as well"

Casey gave him a smile before she waltzed over to the space that had been cleared; now effectively making a dance floor. Casey wasn't very rhythmic at all, but still, she loved to move and at any opportunity she would.

Olivia meanwhile was eyeing up the buffet, which didn't go unnoticed by the very observant blonde at her side. Alex turned to Fin "I think Olivia is a little hungry" she said as she brunette made her way over to the food

"When isn't she?" he replied with a chuckle

Just as Olivia approached the table, the lights flickered before completely going off, plunging everyone into darkness. "The power's blown" Cragen announced, as if no-one had noticed

There was a chorus of groans and then some murmured voices, before Olivia exclaimed "I can't see the food"

Alex covered her eyes in embarrassment, although no one would be able to see her while there was a quiet chuckle from the group.

"Casey, if that's you, can you step off of my foot!" Alex exclaimed as a body collided with hers, its feet stepping on her own

"It's not me; I'm over here" Casey replied "Although actually, I don't know where you are right now"

"Sorry, it was me" said Amanda as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder "Hey Alex"

"Hi Amanda, Merry Christmas" Alex replied, and then cheered as the lighting came back on and Cragen came back into the squad room

"Thanks Cap" Nick said as she approached Olivia who was steadily piling her plate with snacks "Slow down there Liv, can I get you a drink?"

Olivia gave him a playful nudge as she grinned "Hey Partner and yes, a drink would be lovely"

Nick headed over to one of the interrogation rooms which had doubled as the bar for the evening, where Munch was busy popping the cap from another bottle of beer.

"I think you'd better eat something, or you'll end up with an awful hangover tomorrow" Nick told the older man who nodded before taking a large swig of the alcohol.

Nick shook his head at Munch as he poured a glass of white wine for his partner. He and Olivia had started out a rocky partnership when the male detective had joined the squad after Elliot Stabler had handed in his papers. It had never been that Olivia hadn't liked the man; it was that she and Elliot had been partners for 12 years and they were close friends, or so she had thought. She hadn't heard from the man she once called her best friend, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Elliot was just unreachable.

"Thank you" Olivia said as she took the glass from Nick, glancing over to see Alex deep in conversation with Amanda. She was pleased that the blonde detective seemed to have found a friend in Alex; after all, she knew that the Georgia born woman hadn't had it easy and was a little shy.

"So, what are you and Alex doing this year for Christmas?" he asked, noticing where her eyes had fallen

"We're going to have a quiet Christmas, and then we are going to Casey's on Boxing Day. What about you?"

"I'm having Zara this year, while Maria is with her parents, and then on Boxing Day she'll join her Mother" he says with a sad smile. Olivia knows that the break he had taken with Maria had hit him hard but it seemed at this particular time, she was the only one that was lucky with relationships which she deemed unusual.

"Have a lovely time regardless Nick" she says, patting him on the shoulder "Now, if you excuse me, I want to ask my girl to dance"

"Go get her" he says playfully as she saunters across the room, plate and glass in hand. Placing them on the table beside the blonde, she snakes her arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on her neck "Can I have this dance?"

"You may, gorgeous woman" Alex says with a smile "Excuse me Amanda"

The blonde nods with a smile as she watches Alex and Olivia move into the dance floor. Casey is now dancing awkwardly with John Munch while Fin is deep in conversation with Nick.

"You having a nice time?" Alex asks the brunette as they sway gently to the music.

Olivia nods into Alex's shoulder "I love you"

Alex smiles at the second declaration coming from the brunette's lips that day while in company.

"I love you too baby, so much" she whispers, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Mush moment!" Casey exclaims as she bumps into the couple, on her escape from John

"Shut up" both Olivia and Alex say at the same time before laughing

"You two are just so nasty to me" the red head says teasingly, folding her arms

"Oh, we are. Well, I'll remember that when you want company at a club or picking up after too many drinks" Olivia says "Now, if you excuse me, I'm dancing with this beautiful woman"

Casey pretends to gag as she leaves the two women in peace. Olivia laughs at her friend "You know she deserves someone to treat her special" she says to Alex

"I'm sure she'll find her perfect man sometime soon" the blonde replies, causing Olivia to pull back, her eyes wide. "What?" Alex asks, eyes wide

"You don't know?" Olivia asks, furrowing her brows

"Know what?"

"Casey bats for our team" Olivia says quietly. It's not a secret that Casey likes women, although she doesn't flaunt it

Alex opens her mouth to speak and then closes it again before shaking her head "Not a clue. How did I not know?"

Olivia shrugs "I can't believe you didn't know Al. Casey doesn't hide it"

"But she doesn't exactly go on many dates either. I just assumed she was straight, I mean, there was Charlie and…"

"Katelyn, Courtney and Sarah" Olivia says quietly "I can't believe you didn't know"

"Neither can I? Why didn't she ever say anything?" Alex says shaking her head as she looks over to where Casey is now in conversation with Amanda

"I think she thought you knew" Olivia suggested

"Did you and her ever…?"

Olivia blushes as she nods "Yeah but that was a long time ago, when you…"

"Were in WPP" Alex finishes "Didn't work out?"

Olivia shakes her head "I was always in love with someone else"

Alex notes the glimmer in Olivia's eyes, and the love that pours from them "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologise Al"

Alex nods as she wraps her arms around Olivia's waist "Let's go sit down"

"How long have you known Casey for now?" the brunette asks as they find a seat and the blonde snuggles onto Olivia's lap

"Well we first met when I came back for Connors, but forgetting that, we met again when I returned to the DA's office. So 3 years now"

"Wow. I still don't know how you didn't know" Olivia was baffled by this news. She had thought that Casey and Alex were as best friends as she was with the red head.

Alex shrugs her shoulders, she's trying to find signals and times she should have known, but nothing really jumps out at her.

"Anyway, are you having a nice night?" she asks the brunette

"Its okay" she says before adding seductively in Alex's ear "I'd much rather be at home with you, in much more enjoyable activities"

Alex groans "Liv, shh" she says

Olivia laughs, knowing that just her voice and words can cause Alex to get aroused. It's something she loves about the blonde, how her body reacts to the slightest things. She still remembers the first time she ran a hand along the blonde's spine, back before they really knew each other and how Alex trembled and swallowed before rushing off the restroom in the precinct. Olivia had heard quiet moans coming from inside and when she realised it was Alex, had been shocked but pleased at the same time.

This memory gave her an idea "Restroom?" she mouthed and Alex gulped as she stood.

As they headed out of the squad room, they stopped in front of the large doors and Nick exclaimed "Mistletoe"

Alex and Olivia both furrowed their brows before both looking up and laughing "I'm game if you are" the brunette said quietly

"You can't break tradition!" Casey called out from across the room, earning herself a glare from the two women

"I can't promise I won't cum on the spot, so make it quick" Alex replied quietly causing Olivia to crash their lips together forcefully

A cheer erupted from the room, as the pair pulled back breathlessly, and literally ran down the hall.

"3 guesses for what their off to do" Casey said shaking her head.

"They really are perfect for each other" Fin mused, causing everyone to murmur their agreements.

* * *

"God Liv, don't stop" Alex panted as the brunette pushed the blonde up against the wall in the restroom, her body moulded with Alex's.

"I don't plan on it" Olivia responded as she lifted the Alex's dress up to her waist, before pulling down the top to reveal braless breasts.

Alex moaned when Olivia's lips made contact with an already taut and sensitive nipple. Her body rocking into the brunette's thigh which was snugly fit between creamy white thighs.

"I love how easily you're body reacts to my touch" Olivia whispers as she snakes her hand into the blonde's underwear "Fuck, you're soaked"

"Uh Mmm" Alex moans "Liv, I'm so close. I need you in me"

Olivia can sense that Alex is literally on the edge and decides its best not to tease Alex in this case like she would at home.

"Fuck" Alex cries out as Olivia enters her swiftly with two fingers, pumping and curling her fingers

"Cum for me Lex" the brunette coaxes as she pushes her body up against the blonde's, as she rubs firmly on Alex's clit

"Oh…fuck. That's it, Liv" the blonde cries out loudly as her body tenses and she trembles, her legs turning to jelly.

Olivia smirks as the blonde closes her eyes, still trembling while Olivia holds her upright.

"Wow. I'll never tire of doing that with you" Alex chuckles as her breathing returns to normal and she finds herself able to stand

"Neither will I" Olivia says with a smile "Come on, let's get back to the party"

Alex shakes her head "But Olivia, you didn't…"

Olivia places a hand on her girlfriends shoulder before kissing her on her lips "You can return the favour at home. I'm much louder than you, and they will hear"

Alex chuckles and takes Olivia's hand "They already know what we were going to do, I think"

Olivia nods "Knowing and hearing are two very different things. I'd never be able to face them again"

Alex gives Olivia a warm smile. She loves how Olivia is always happy to fulfil her needs but lets her own take a back burner, and how they reverse the roles at other times.

"Merry Christmas Olivia"

"Merry Christmas Alex"


End file.
